


Resolutions

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention, w2h secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock wants to know about Johnathan's New Year's resolution.</p><p>A belated gift to kat-whiskerz.tumblr.com for the Welcome to Hell Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kota (pupbubble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupbubble/gifts).



“Johnathan.”

“Sock.”

“Johnathan.”

“Sock.”

“Johnathannnnnnn…”

“What!”

“What’s your New Year’s resolution?”

Johnathan looks up from his sandwich at his personal demon. “I did not resolve to kill myself if that’s what you’re asking.”

“What is it then?” Sock asks as he appears in front of Johnathan’s face upside down. He rights himself to hover beside Johnathan. The winter holidays had meant that Johnathan wasn’t at school all day and he was more likely to actually respond to Sock’s questions. Sock actually had the holiday off (Mephistopheles had said, “Who do you think I am? The devil? Of course I give holidays off.”), but he hadn’t told Johnathan that. 

This conversation isn’t happening. Demons aren’t supposed to care about holidays. Johnathan is fairly sure that they didn’t even have a concept of time, let alone celebrate New Year’s. “I don’t have one.” 

Sock gasps. “Why not? It’s tradition! I always have a resolution!” He automatically tries to grab Johnathan’s arm, but his hand goes through it. He and Johnathan both ignore that action. 

“What’s yours then?”

Sock has to think about the question. He doesn’t think Johnathan would like being told that the demon trying to convince him to commit suicide also really wants to kiss him. “It’s to get you to kill yourself of course!”

“Obviously.”

“I have to leave you if you don’t.” This was not what Sock had meant to say. “Shit. I mean shoot. I mean… my job! It’s my first job! I need to do well!” 

Sock thanks everyone he can think of when Johnathan’s mom calls from upstairs. “Johnathan? Are you on the phone? I need to call Nancy.”

Johnathan says, “I'm on my cell; you can use the landline if you want.” He doesn’t break eye contact with Sock as he replies to his mom. What had the demon meant by that? He doesn’t want to leave? If Johnathan is honest with himself, he had gotten pretty attached to Sock too. He hadn’t really thought that Sock could feel the same way. It’s his job to stay with Johnathan and be annoying. Even if recently, Sock’s antics had become less annoying and more endearing. 

Sock wants to die again. Is that possible? “Hey Johnathan? I’m just going to get going now. My shift is over.” 

Sock is starting to fade away from sight when Johnathan grabs his arm. “Wait. What do you mean you don’t want to leave?”

Sock jolts fully back into Johnathan’s kitchen. “I just… I really like this job, alright!”

“That’s it?” Johnathan snorts. “Then why are you acting so cagey right now? And what's up with you and New Year’s resolutions anyway?” He knows that Sock had lied. Johnathan could always tell when he lied. When had he learned how to do that?

In a voice barely above a whisper, Sock says, “Because I loved the holidays when I was alive. I always used to celebrate with my parents.”

“Oh,” is all Johnathan could say. He hadn’t thought that the holidays could mean so much to Sock. Now he feels bad about not getting the demon a Christmas present, but there's not exactly a handbook for how to act around your tormenting demon over the holidays. It suddenly made sense why Sock had been so uncharacteristically quiet over the past few weeks. Johnathan hadn’t put much thought into it at the time, but looking back he saw that Sock had looked miserable, if he was there at all. 

“I’ll… I’ll just go now.” 

“No wait! I have a resolution now!” Johnathan says before Sock can start to fade out again. “It’s to… wait. Am I touching you?” He realizes that he had been holding Sock’s arm for a while.

Sock jumps and looks down. “What? You can’t touch me!” The movement causes Sock’s arm to slide through Johnathan’s arm like it usually would. “How did you touch me?”

“I don’t know!” Both boys stare at each other. They had never been able to touch each other before. 

Sock recovers from his shock first. “I'm going to have to ask Mephistopheles about that.” He pauses and shyly asks, “What were you going to ask before that?”

Johnathan blushes deeply and looks away before he says, “It’s to make the best of this whole being haunted thing. You’re not that bad. I guess. And we can re-celebrate Christmas and New Year’s together if you want.”

Sock’s eyes widen to comic proportions. “Really! Johnathan! Thank you! I… thank you!” Sock surges forward and hugs Johnathan. He buries his face into Johnathan’s shoulder.

“It’s just making the best of the situation. And you’re touching me this time!” 

Sock looks up. His face was only a few centimeters from Johnathan’s and they both blush at the realization. This time, Sock is determined to keep contact with Johnathan. He had forgotten how warm human touch is. “Hey Johnathan?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Johnathan tightened his grip.

“Can we start celebrating right now?”

“Sure.”

Sock closes the gap between their lips to kiss Johnathan. He wanted to kiss Johnathan so badly for so long and now he could. Johnathan hadn’t expected Sock to kiss him, but found himself kissing back anyway.

When they break apart, Johnathan asks breathlessly “How exactly was that celebrating the holidays?”

Sock grins mischievously back. “We’ve gone under a lot of mistletoe together. I figured we should start by catching up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so please comment on any mistakes I made so that I can fix them.
> 
> Kat-Whiskerz, I'm so sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
